leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Plate
|} The Iron Plate (Japanese: こうてつプレート Steel Plate) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It is one of the Plates, which are associated with . In the core series games Price |N/A| 500}} | 10,000| 500}} |} |} Effect In battle Boosts the power of the holder's moves by 20%. If the holder uses , it becomes a Steel-type move. changes an holding this item to its Steel-type form. From Generation V onward, item-manipulating effects (such as and ) cannot give Arceus a Plate or remove a Plate from Arceus. (In Generation IV, item-manipulating effects cannot affect Pokémon with Multitype.) Outside of battle changes an holding this item to its form. Description |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a stone tablet that boosts the power of Steel-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It's a stone tablet that boosts the power of Steel-type moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Iron Island, The Underground | |- | | S.S. Aqua (from the captain after obtaining all 16 Gym Badges) | |- | | Abyssal Ruins | |- | | Abyssal Ruins | |- | | Terminus Cave | |- | | Mossdeep City (held by ) | |- | | Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) | |- | | Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) | |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Iron Plate in the Sinnoh Underground. In the anime The Iron Plate, alongside the Draco Plate and Splash Plate, debuted in Journey to the Unown!, where Saturn and two s placed them in a room located in the Solaceon Ruins, in order to obtain the Spear Key and awaken the there. The Plates were used to power up the three types of and ( , , and ) combined. The Iron Plate, alongside the other 15 Plates at the time, appeared again in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where used them to change its type, and almost died when it lost all of the Plates after destroying a meteor that endangered the land that would become Michina Town. Damos found one of these lost Plates and returned it to Arceus, giving it the strength to recall the other 15 Plates. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Plates first appeared in the , in which Petrel was collecting them for Team Rocket's plan. After stole the few Plates he had managed to find, Petrel decided to let him gather all 16 Plates, just to get them back at once later. With his leaving messages for and across Johto, Silver soon indeed gathered all 16 Plates for himself. At the Sinjoh Ruins, surrendered the Plates to Archer, who used them to seemingly take control of , ordering it to recreate , , and . When the Pokédex holders used their Pokémon's ultimate attacks to stop the creation, all the Plates were absorbed by Arceus. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=鋼鐵石板 鋼鐵令 鋼鐵板塊 |zh_cmn=鋼鐵石板 / 钢铁石板 鋼鐵令 鋼鐵板塊 |de=Eisentafel |fi=Rautalaatta |fr=Plaque Fer |it=Lastraferro |ko=강철플레이트 Steel Plate |pl=Żelazna Płyta |es=Tabla Acero |vi=Phiến thạch Gang thép }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Type-enhancing held items Category:Form-changing items Category:Plates de:Eisentafel es:Tabla acero fr:Plaque Fer it:Lastraferro zh:钢铁石板（道具）